Buildings are an integral part of everyday life. The process of planning, designing, and constructing buildings has evolved over several thousands of years. Today, the steps followed to physically realize modern buildings are very complicated and require a high degree of skilled labor that can span several different disciplines. This complexity poses a huge challenge in terms of time, money, and other resources expended in order to build a viable facility that can be used to deliver the intended services in an efficient and profitable way.